Work and Play
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kotaro is stressing for finals so Sasuke helps him relax


**I'm sooooo sorry this took sooooo long. It was a request for a friend. I think this might be a little lack luster so I apologize in advance if it's less than perfect. **

**There's going to be an explanation of Kotaro towards the end, just because some of things that he can do I had to look up. You'll see what I mean.**

Sasuke hated seeing Kotaro like this. He sat at his small desk with the little lamp on all night. The rings under his eyes seemed to grow in size, and his hair was mused and sticking up to the point where you could almost see his eyes under all that tangled hair. His back was hunched a faint smell came off of him because of his lack of proper care.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he eaten in the last few days. The one thing he knew for certain is that Kotaro had been highlighting, and bookmarking, and flash card making for days. His roommate had a thing about freaking out right before test or quizzes. However, this was finals week, which made everything a lot worse.

Sasuke hadn't ever seen him this bad before. He was really, really worried when he came back in and saw Kotaro passed out at his desk, using his books as a pillow. Sasuke sighed lifting the other man from his chair and putting him in his bed. He turned off the lamp and left the books were.

He even took the time to change him into pajamas before tucking Kotaro into bed. He watched him closely already being able to tell that he wasn't having a very restful sleep. In the end he would wake up feeling as if he's only blinked.

He couldn't let this pattern continue. At this rate Kotaro would work himself to death before he even gets to the final. With this in mind Sasuke knew what he had to do.

~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke woke up around nine am to find Kotaro already back at his desk and working. He sighed. What he was about to do was dangerous. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his roommate was silent and deadly. However...

"Come one." He closed all of Kotaro's books not even giving the other man a chance to book mark his spot. Kotaro's hands were flying quickly as he signed his anger at Sasuke. "I don't care if your mad." Sasuke said firmly "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Kotaro signed that he would be fine and went to turn back his books, but Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Wash up or I'll do it for you." Sasuke pushed Kotaro into the bathroom. He had a feeling his roommate was glaring at him under all that hair and went to shower anyway. Kotaro probably figured the quicker he complied the quicker he could get back to studying.

"So what are we doing?" Kotaro signed.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke admitted. He wasn't able to think of anything that Kotaro would want to do. So he thought it would be best to play it by ear. Now, he thinks it might not of been the best plan. Kotaro liked having plans and schedules and knowing what he was going to do. The thought of not having an idea of what to do, caused a facial twitch.

"No plan?"

"Put your shoes on and let's go. We'll get breakfast first and make plans there."

Kotaro was still glaring as he put on his shoes and shrugged on his coat. At least he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

It was obvious that during his studies Kotaro had neglected things such as eating. Sasuke looked at the amount of food placed in front of the other man. There was no way he could eat all of it. Yet, it looked like he was managing it. Which was good, because Sasuke wanted to make sure that Kotaro stayed distracted from the fact that he had no plans for today.

After breakfast they ended up browsing through the town market. It was one of the many tourist spots in their home town, and also the center for most activity. There was fresh produce and locally made crafts, like pots and jewelry. It was easy to bump into friends if you were in the area.

However, it was even easier for Sasuke and Kotaro to avoid them. Sasuke wanted this one on one time to make sure Kotaro relaxed, and Kotaro didn't have the patients to put up with their antics today. "Their antics" referring to Masamune and Yukimura. Nuff said.

"I want to go home." Kotaro kept repeating by the time it was noon. "I still have to study."

"A few more hours won't kill you." Sasuke teased.

"If I fail...you die."

"Fine, fine...let's go get dinner."

Kotaro let out what sounded like a sigh.

~.~.~.~.~

By the time they got back home Kotaro still seemed upset about what happened. Sasuke sighed. He was hoping the other man would at least loosen up a bit after everything. He knew that the moment they got home the first thing he was going to try and do was go back to his books.

He couldn't have that. Kotaro still wasn't anywhere near the state of being relaxed. He really didn't want him to over work himself into illness.

He was thinking this as he put his coat in the closet, when out of the corner of his eye he could see Kotaro going for his books and flash cards. Sasuke growled pulling him away from the desk. He didn't even mind the fact that there was an elbow now trying to crack his ribs, and felt like it was very much succeeding.

Sasuke finally pinned him in bed and proceeded to tuck him in.

"Sleep." He said firmly. "That was the point of all this, for you to relax, eat right and to get the proper amount of sleep. You're just running yourself into the grave if you keep up this pattern." He wasn't sure when he started crying, but he only became a wear of it when one of his tears fell onto his boyfriends face.

Kotaro turned away not saying anything, before letting out a huff and pulling his hands free from the blankets. Sasuke was going to protest until he started to sign.

"If I don't get things done now, everything will pile up."

"But working yourself to death isn't a better option either. Take a break, even if it's just today. I'm worried about you."

Kotaro's hands twitched as if he was going to say something in protest but in the end they fell back down to his side, before one came back up and wiped the tears from Sasuke's face. No words were spoken but Kotaro was apologizing and Sasuke was accepting it.

Sasuke sighed leaning forwards to rest his head on Kotaro's forehead. He smiled softly when arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer, until they were flushed together. They were calm for a few seconds, Sasuke took the time to kiss him and Kotaro started to deepen the kiss.

"The whole point is for you to be sleeping not for us to..."

Kotaro hushed him with a kiss, rolling his hips to show his need.

"Stress release right?" Kotaro took two seconds to sign.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Only a quickly."

They stripped with ninja like speed. The blankets were pushed aside as they went to it. Sasuke already had three finders lubed and probing. The one thing that was amazing about sex with Kotaro was that he moaned. Sure because of the kind of mute Fuma was he could still grunt and make noises of that nature, but the sounds that came from him in the trawl of passion were something completely different.

"Ah, ah ah, sa!" He cried out. And Sasuke could of sworn that there were times when Kotaro tried to say his name.

Sasuke kiss him as he rubbed his inflame head at Kotaro's entrance. He pushed in slowly before he started rocking his hips. The whimpers that came from the other were endearing. Sasuke continued the pace, only speeding up.

It didn't take much to have Kotaro completely wrapped around him.

"Don't tense up so much it makes it hard to move." Sasuke grunted as he felt Kotaro clench around him when he hit a particular spot. "Relax." Sasuke grinned at the irony of the word.

Kotaro couldn't even make a smart comment, because the pace picked up and it felt like he was losing his mind. His back arched and a weird cry came from his throat as he came. His ass muscles clenching in ecstasy also massaging Sasuke and pulling him towards his own release.

They collapsed panting. They never really did pillow talk. Mostly because Kotaro was always a bit to tired to sign anything back. Besides, he passed out. Sasuke smiled seeing that he was, finally, finally asleep.

If this is what it took to get him to sleep he would of done it sooner. However, he knew that once Kotaro woke up and went back to studying he was going to get the silent treatment. Kotaro couldn't yell at him, so that seemed to be the preferred method of of punishment.

But Kotaro did seem to realize that Sasuke only did what he did to love him.

Fin

**Sorry for any errors**

**Okay, Kotaro is a mute in this story. I looked it up and talked to my sister who is a nurse and it turns out that there are so form of it where you can still make noises. Some mutes can grunt click and moan, which is why Kotaro was able to be a little vocal. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
